The Story Of Scorpius
by AngelinaPen
Summary: A telling of Scorpius Malfoy's time at Hogwarts. He must face prejudice, friendship, and bullies
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy:

I paced back and forth outside Father's bedroom. The Hogwarts Express would take me to Hogwarts for my first year today. For most kids this was a dream come true. After hearing so many tales from their parents it's bound to be. But for me, it would be a nightmare. Father had told me that many parents have told their children that the Malfoys weren't good people. I wish they could just forgive. Father burst out of his room.

"Packed." He asked. I nodded.

"Eaten." He asked. I nodded.

Father breathed a sigh of relief.

"We better get going then," he said

"Alright," I muttered. to be truthful I was terrified of going to Hogwarts. 'What is the kids don't like me.' I thought over and over again. Father could tell something was wrong.

"Scorp I understand, I really do. But you have to know I love you and that's all that matters, and I know that if your mother was still here on earth she would be saying the same thing. I smiled.

"I love you too Dad."

Father and I soon reached platform 9 3/4 before I got on the train Father gave me a hug and looked me in the eye.

"It's ok if you're not a Slytherin."

"I know dad." The train started roaring. I hugged my Father and jumped on the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy:

As the Hogwarts Express chugged along I was still searching the train for a compartment that would allow me to join them. Most knew who I was and just shut me out. Until I ran across a compartment near the end of the train.

I knocked and hoped they didn't recognize me. The boy who opened the door was a first year. His dark hair fell messily over his glasses. His eyes were sea green. The most noticeable features were his freckles.

"Are you looking for a compartment?" The boy asked.

"Yeah," I muttered, not wanting to mess up a friendship that has barely started.

"Then come in!" He said with a smile.

I entered the compartment and set my snowy owl Christmas down on the floor.

"My name's Albus Potter. What's yours?"

I was dumbfounded. I had read the entire series of Hogwarts a History (Also most of the textbooks) and had learned the story of Harry Potter. But I know what it feels like to live in your parents' shadow, so I didn't mention it.

"Scorpius…Scorpius Malfoy." I started shaking. "I can understand if you want me to leave now."

Albus laughed. "I don't judge people on their parents."

I could feel a smile coming to my lips. "Thank you," I muttered.

"No prob," He said.

We talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts, only stopping to buy and eat something from the dessert trolley and to change into our robes.

When Hogwarts came into view Albus and I couldn't help but smile.

"First Year overhear." A man three times my father's size called. The man had a long beard with the roots growing gray.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Albus shouted.

Hagrid turned to him and said, "Hello Albus how is your father doing?"

"Busy at work like always," Albus answered.

"Who's your friend?" Hagrid asked in his gruff voice.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy." Albus beckoned me over.

Hagrid glared my way. I stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Sir." I thought I was being polite, but apparently not.

"I knew your father and he was a boy that made the wrong choices. Don't follow in his footsteps."

After our 'discusion' with Hagrid, we were able to enter Hogwarts, of course, this was after a short boat ride. A professor was waiting for infront of the doors to the Great Hall.

"Now children, you all will be sorted into a House. Your House will be like your family. But you will also be working towards the House Cup, a prize awarded to the House with the most points. You Earn points by behaving appropriately and doing well in class, failure to do this will result in a loose of points. My name is Headmistress McGonagall and I do not wish to see you in my office."

She led us into the Great Hall. The roof was beautiful and was bewitched to look like the sky. There were four tables each with their respective House banner. Ghosts flew in and out of walls and through students. Making many of the students who had never seen ghosts hide behind each other.

A hat was sitting on a stool in the center of the room it opened something that resembled a mouth.

"I have one thing to say this year; diversity is key."

That's when the first student was called to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" hat shouted.

The next boy

"Hufflepuff!"

And on and on. I wasn't really paying attention until they called my name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

I could hear the whispers aroundv the hall as I walkewed towards the stool. As I sat down the hat started to speak.

'Now whaty do we have hear. Deffinitely smart…kind to…very cunning….how about…"


End file.
